


Therapeutic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rogues are being pardoned, and Stephen knows that Tony is having some trouble. So, he does what he has always done - be there for him.





	Therapeutic

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I always love to write these two. This fic is a little longer than most of my oneshots, but that's always good, right? Hehe, well, enjoy!
> 
> Also, this really isn't Team Cap friendly, but it's not as bad as you might think. You'll see.

The book, as captivating as it is, is no match for the racing mind of Stephen Strange at this moment. He tries - and fails - to focus on the words painting a picture in front of him, but it’s useless. His mind is elsewhere, and Stephen lets out a sigh in frustration as he gives up trying to read, and closes the book (although it was more on the lines of snapping it shut). He places it on the mini table that sits next to his chair and runs his hands through his hair.

****

It’s all Wong’s fault, really. Stephen was thoroughly enjoying his peaceful Saturday afternoon until Wong came in, chattering on about how some group of heroes were being pardoned.. Stephen had given him a look of confusion, before the realization hit him - the  _ rogues _ were being pardoned today, and suddenly his heart skipped several beats and he covered his mouth. Wong had looked at him with an arched eyebrow, one of concern, but remained silent, deciding not to press into the matter. He had left without saying another word, probably to go read in the library.

****

Stephen had tried to maintain his reading and keep his composure, but the thought of the rogues being pardoned ate him alive.

****

He sighs once more and stands up, his cloak fluttering towards him, tilting the collar towards the side as if to ask him “what’s wrong?” 

****

Stephen shakes his head and walks towards the window, staring out at the streets of New York, people zipping by in pursuit of various errands, probably blabbing about the impending pardon of the rogues. The cloak decides to nest comfortably on top of Stephen’s shoulders, nuzzling him softly to provide a sense of comfort.

****

Stephen remembers the  _ Civil War _ debacle. Well, partly - he was in Kamar Taj for most of it, but when he returned, he got caught up with most of it. Tony Stark and friends had signed the Accords, while Steve Rogers refused to sign it. It led to a pretty hefty battle in Germany. Stephen admits that at the time, he didn’t care much for it. It was pointless drama, and he was (and still is) thankful that he and Wong are not involved in the Avengers in any serious way. Tony Stark had tried to get them to join, but Stephen insisted that they remain separate entities, and they had mutually compromised on a “you scratch my back and I’ll scratch yours,” deal, as Tony had so graciously put it.

****

Stephen feels himself smiling as he recalls the moment. Tony Stark is an enigma, yet is so easily readable. It intrigues Stephen to an extent, and after Tony’s various visits, he found himself wanting to be around him more. There’s something about a playful banter that amuses him, and he can see that it always amuses Tony as well. Tony shows up at the Sanctum quite often, usually to give Stephen a run down or update on how things are going, but sometimes there’s that rare occasion that he will just show up (with an excuse, of course, but Stephen can always see right through that). Stephen likes those visits - he’s never had friends, and to feel a connection to someone in some way provides a sense of comfort. 

****

On some days when Tony visits, he will spill a little too much information, and Stephen can see when he gets embarrassed. After those small slip-ups, Tony clarifies the situation, but always leaves it vague in a way - and Stephen always respects that. He never pries, and Tony does the same for him. He had asked once about the scars that marked his skin, and Stephen answered it, but also informed Tony that is was a rough subject for him and that he preferred not to talk about it. Tony nodded, and then immediately turned the conversation around on him.

****

_ “You know, there’s no need to be ashamed of them,” the billionaire had told him. “I have plenty of scars as well.” _

****

_ “I know,” Stephen replied, looking down at his hands. “It’s not that I’m ashamed, it’s more along the lines of wishing they didn't exist. It was all preventable, really, and-” _

****

_ Tony held a hand up and smiled. “No, stop, it’s okay. You don’t need to talk about it. You don’t want to, so let’s change the subject. I was just letting you know that it’s all okay.” _

****

_ Stephen returned the smile and let out a breath of relief, and intently listened to Tony ramble on about his newest suit for Peter, the young boy that he had taken in to mentor. _

****

Stephen stares at his hands, remembering how respectful they both are of each other’s boundaries. He had asked once, and that was it - and it meant a lot to him at the time, being able to have a conversation without the worrying that someone wanted to know about the scars on his hands. It is something he liked about Tony - as stubborn and as arrogant as the man is, he is never intrusive.

****

His mind shifts back towards the rogues. The rogues came up a couple of times when Stephen and Tony had their conversations. Stephen recalls one specific time, where Tony collapsed on a chair, mentally and physically exhausted. Stephen had brought him some tea and sat in a chair across from him.

****

_ “It’s just - Steve. It’s incredibly difficult to even look at him without feeling the urge to vomit. I know that sounds terrible, but really, it’s how I feel. Every time I look at him, I see him above me, with his shield and -” he paused, shaking his head and dismissing the thought. “I was able to pull through when it came to fighting Thanos, but that was because I was so worried about not being able to get back everyone else, I didn’t see a point to dwell on it when there were bigger issues at hand.” _

****

_ “That’s understandable,” Stephen reassured him. “I don’t know the full story nor do I expect you to tell me, but it seems to me that he really hurt you. So I think you have a justifiable reason for not wanting to look at him.” _

****

_ Tony let out a forced chuckle. “Funny, you’re sounding more and more like a therapist. Maybe I should pay you.” _

****

_ Stephen waved his hand in dismissal. “As lovely as that would be, those days of making people pay for my services are behind me.” _

****

_ “Ah yes, the arrogant former doctor story, I think I’ve heard that one before.” Tony smiled behind his tea as he took a sip. “Notice how I put arrogant  _ before  _ former, because that certainly hasn’t changed.” _

****

_ Stephen rolled his eyes. “That’s so rich, coming from you.” _

****

_ There was a chuckle from both parties, followed by a brief silence as they sipped their teas. _

****

_ “You know they’re getting pardoned?” Tony suddenly spoke, his tone a tad shaky. “The rogues. There’s talks of it as least. I don’t really know what to do with that.” He swallowed, placing his tea down on a nearby coaster and staring straight at Stephen. “Like, I know that as soon as they are pardoned they’re going to want to live at the compound again, and be apart of the Avengers. I don’t know if I’m strong enough to handle all of that, Steph.” _

****

_ “You are under no obligation to provide them a home, nor are you obligated to let them join the team.” Stephen reassured him, leaning forward in his chair and reaching out to rest a hand on Tony’s knee. “What you do is ultimately up to you. If you don’t feel like you can handle it, then don’t put yourself through the trouble. It was their mistake, after all. They can suffer the consequences of their actions.” _

****

_ Tony’s hand briefly rested on top of Stephen’s, and squeezed it gently. “Thank you, Stephen. I needed to hear that.” He got up and stretched. “I should really go. Thanks for the tea, Doc.” _

****

_ “Anytime.” _

****

Stephen leans a fist and a forehead on the window as he huffs in frustration. Tony’s probably not doing so well at this moment, but knowing how dedicated the man is, he’s most certainly at the hearing today, sitting along with his fellow teammates. He silently wishes he could be there, next to him, able to comfort him. 

****

“He’ll be fine,” Wong’s voice startles him, and Stephen jumps away from the window. He turns around and shoots Wong a confused glance.

****

“Huh?”

****

“Stark. He’ll be alright, you know. I know that’s what you’re thinking about.” Wong has a cup of tea in one hand and two books tucked underneath his arm. “Don’t think I’m oblivious.”

****

Stephen flushes, desperately trying to retain control. “Oblivious?”

****

“Oh, come on. Sometimes I overhear your conversations. Sometimes I see you two interact. He’s always over here.” Wong shrugs, taking a sip of his tea, before making a face. “Ouch, I need to let this cool more. Anyway, you’re worried about him, are you not?”

****

Stephen rubs the back of his head. “I mean, yes, I am, but as a-”

****

“Don’t say as a friend.” Wong shakes his head. “Seriously, who do you take me for? It’s fairly obvious that you’ve taken a liking for him.”

****

Stephen makes a face as he drops his hand. “Yeah, ‘cause he’s a  _ friend.” _

****

“No,” Wong rolls his eyes. “ _ I’m _ a friend, and you do  _ not _ act like that around me. Don’t even try it with me. I see the way you look at him - it’s endearing, really.”

****

Stephen’s flush grows deeper. “I’m not sure what you are talking about.”

****

“Mmk, you keep denying that.” Wong turns to walk away. “But I’m fairly sure he feels similar, otherwise he wouldn’t even bother coming here.”

****

“Maybe he also wants a friend, Wong.” Stephen shrugs and lets out a huff. “He’s got a very...outwardly personality. He’s flirtatious with everyone and he’s just an incredibly extroverted guy. I think you’re reading  _ far _ too into it.”

****

“Right, because I too knock at your door with a lame excuse to talk about our feelings when I could be doing something better.” Wong continues walking before turning his head and looking back. “He’ll probably be here later, by the way. I can almost guarantee it.”

****

“Yeah, yeah,” Stephen mutters, turning back around to face the window. “Whatever.”

****

But that resonates with him in a way - Tony probably  _ will _ show up at the Sanctum after the pardon, probably to either unwind and relax or talk about whatever issues plague him. Could Wong be right? Is there more to their casual conversations and frequent hangouts? Stephen normally doesn’t dwell on stuff like this - it’s teenager shit, pointless and dramatic. But he has to admit that Tony...well... _ is  _ attractive, and is fun to be around. He enjoys the banter between them and he’s always pleased to see Tony standing at the door of the Sanctum. He likes the color of Tony’s eyes and hearing him laugh is always a pleasure, and -

****

_ Oh shit. _ Wong is right, there  _ is _ something more there. At least on his side of things.

****

Stephen shakes his head and exhales deeply. Dwelling on his feelings will get him absolutely nowhere. 

 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

****

Wong was right in the sense that Tony would show up (he’ll never live that one down). There was a rather loud knock, and Stephen immediately gets up and opens the door and sees a stressed out Tony standing in the doorway.

****

“Hey,” Tony says, and he sounds  _ exhausted. _ “Sorry to bother, but I was wondering if I could just...stay and chat? It’s been a long day, I’m sure you’ve heard.”

****

Stephen nods and steps aside to welcome him in. “Of course, you’re always welcome to do so.”

****

Tony smiles softly. “Really? ‘Cause if I’m ever annoying, don’t be afraid to just boot me outta here.”

****

“You’re always annoying,” Stephen teases, walking back towards the chairs. “But that’s fine with me.”

****

“Hah,” Tony chuckles as he sits down, rubbing a hand across his forehead. “I’ve just...had a rough day, you know? Sitting there, listening to the pardoning, seeing all of them up there...it was just a lot. But I had to sit there with a straight face and pretend everything is fine, that everything is alright.”

****

Stephen’s face softens and he leans forward in his seat. “Tony, really, it’s all going to be okay. You’ve got people who support you and will help you out if you never want to see them again. They know what they did, and just because they’re pardoned, it doesn’t mean they have to be Avengers. You helped form the New Avengers, Tony, ultimately it is your call on who you want on your team. If seeing Steve’s face makes you a ball of rage, then perhaps he should stay away from the team.”

****

“That’s the thing,” Tony scoffs. “I don’t think he understands the damage he’s done to me. He tries to talk to me like everything’s fine and dandy. And me, well, I can’t make a damn scene, so I have to listen to his conversations. Like we’re friends. And I’m - I’m not there yet. I don’t know how the hell he  _ is _ there, but I certainly am not there.”

****

Stephen arches an eyebrow. “Would you like to be friends with him again?”

****

Tony stares at him and sighs. “Honestly, I wish things could go back to the way they were before. We worked well together, we really did. But after all of that shit, I don’t think it really can ever be the same. And I probably need to tell him that, but I find myself... _ afraid _ to, like he’d...do something to me again.”

****

“Do what?” Stephen’s color drains as he blinks. He knew that Steve and Tony fought in Siberia, but this implied that something  _ more _ went down. His voice lowers into a whisper. “Tony…”

****

“You know he almost killed me, right?” Tony manages, looking away and blinking rapidly. He clears his throat. “He left me cold and broken in Siberia after jamming his shield into my sternum. I always meant to tell you that, but bringing it up was always hard.”

****

Stephen feels his fists clenching and unclenching as he tries not to show his rage. “He...left you there? And he has the  _ nerve _ to act as if everything is normal?”

****

Tony sucks in his breath and raises his hands. “Stephen, please, don’t get worked up over this. It was three years ago. But yes, that happened. And  _ that’s  _ why it’s been so hard for me to forgive him. I’ve never been so  _ terrified _ , well, unless you count being lost in space for a brief period of time.”

****

“You need to tell him.” Stephen says sharply, and Tony blinks, surprised at the bluntness. “You need to tell him that you do not forgive him and he needs to back off.”

****

“I...I want to, but I’m afraid.”

****

“I can go with you, if you need.” Stephen suggests, locking eye contact with Tony. “If that makes you feel better. But you need to let him know. He truly might be dull and uninformed about how you feel about him. Like, you had said before that you acted normal around him when Thanos was the threat, right?”

****

Tony nods slowly.

****

“Well, he probably took that as a sign that everything was okay. And your presence at the pardoning probably fueled that.” Stephen sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “Steve Rogers can be a respectful man, and I think that he just may not know. Now, he could know and could just be playing you as a fool, but I say we put just a tiny amount of faith into the man.”

****

Tony exhales deeply and nods again. “You’re right. You’re fucking right. You always are, it’s infuriating sometimes. You’re infuriating, you know that?”

****

“Yes, it’s one of my best qualities.”

****

Tony scoffs and chuckles. “You’re therapeutic. I think I’ve mentioned that before.”

****

“Yes, you offered to pay for my services, to which I kindly refused.”

****

“Hah, I know, I’m a mess and a half to deal with.” Tony leans back in his chair and smiles softly. “Thank you.”

****

Stephen returns the smile, and his heart skips a beat. “You’re welcome.”

****

Tony’s smile fades and he bites his lip. “Can you portal to the compound?”

****

“Of course,” Stephen stands up and cocks an eyebrow. “Any specific reason?”

****

“The rogues are there.” Tony says, his voice low. “You’re right. I need to talk to Steve. Actually, wait, you’ve been in my lab before, right?”

****

Stephen nods, and Tony takes a deep breath before continuing.

****

“Just portal there, then, please.”

****

Stephen obliges, forming a portal using his sling ring and stepping through, Tony following after. He closes it and Tony inhales sharply.

****

“I’m going to go up and talk to him. Can you…” his face flushes briefly. “Can you stay here? FRIDAY will let you know if I need any help or anything, but also...yeah, is that alright?”

****

“Yeah, sure,” Stephen replies. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

****

“Thank you,” Tony breathes. “Thank you. I’ll be back.”

****

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

****

Stephen relaxes in one of Tony’s chairs, eyes meandering around the lab, eyeing the various suits and prototypes that Tony had made through the years. It’s incredible, really, how much Tony has evolved in the sense of technology, always creating upgrades better than the previous one. It is admirable, and Stephen wishes he had the same technological genius that Tony has. Of course, Stephen is intellectual in a different area, that being the medical field, but it is always extraordinary to see the work that Tony puts into his suits.

****

He glances at his watch - it has been about thirty minutes since Tony went to find and talk to Steve. Must be a long conversation, and Stephen hopes it is going well. Tony deserves a break from the stress, and hopefully finally telling Steve how he feels will provide some relief from the constant weight on his shoulders.

****

He remembers the agony Tony went through with his split from Pepper. Tony admitted to him that it was impending, that he always knew it was coming, but was never really prepared for it when it finally came. Tony had come to him that night and they played several games of chess, desperately trying to distract Tony from his failed relationship. 

****

Those games of chess, Stephen recalls, were always fascinating - two intellectuals competing against each other in a highly compelling game that requires some amount of intelligence. When one would win, the other would gently accuse the other of cheating, and they both would laugh and set up the board for another game. Stephen’s heart flutters as he remembers the first time Tony laughed that night since his breakup. Tony had just won a game and he shot his hands so quick into the air that the board flipped and the pieces flung everywhere.

****

_ “Oops,” Tony covered his mouth quickly. “I did not mean to do that.” _

****

_ Stephen laughed - hard. “I didn’t think you’d get so excited.” _

****

_ Then Tony began to laugh. “It felt  _ so  _ good to say ‘Checkmate’ after you fucking said it to me two times already. Boom bitch, I have now beaten the wizard at chess.” _

****

_ Stephen grinned as he magic’d up the pieces, returning the board to its reset position. “It’s sorcerer, by the way, and I let you win.” _

****

_ “Did not.” _

****

_ “Did too.” _

****

_ “That’s what they  _ all _ say,” Tony replied, rolling his eyes. “Come on, I’ll win this round. You move.” _

****

Stephen chuckles to himself. Tony had won the next round, and his face was pure joy, as Stephen recalls. He sucks in his breath - Wong is right, he really is smitten.

****

As if on cue, the door to the lab opens and Tony walks in. His face is red and he’s rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s done,” is all he can muster, and he sighs and takes a seat on one of his chairs.

****

Stephen stands up and rolls his chair along with him so he can be right across from Tony. “How did it go? Everything alright?”

****

“It went...surprisingly better than I expected it to go,” Tony shrugs. ”I had gone to where they all were and requested to talk to him privately. It took a bit of convincing that I wasn’t going to murder him, but I eventually got him alone. And I told him. Everything. About how I wasn’t ready to be friends, that I still couldn’t forgive him, that I still needed time, and he sat there and he listened. Which was surprising, by the way. He didn’t cut in once, and he took in everything I said. I must have rambled for at least fifteen minutes, and he just...listened. It was like talking to you. Except well...I actually like you.”

****

Stephen feels his cheeks rise, and them remembers that he can mean something completely different. “Well, that’s good that he listened to you and didn’t interject, that’s always a good sign. What happened afterwards?”

****

Tony stands up and stretches, obviously feeling a bit restless from the anxiety. “Well, he told me that he understands my feelings and that he will draw back for now, but that he hopes that eventually we can get over this because one, he wants to be friends again, and two, he wants to rejoin the Avengers and do what he loves, which is saving the world. And then I...I told him he could join the Avengers.”

****

Stephen stands up, cocking an eyebrow. “What?”

****

Tony huffs in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. “I don’t know why, but at that point I felt like that when the world needs saving, nobody gives two shits about what drama Tony Stark is involved in. So I told him he can rejoin, but don’t expect much talking to him from me. I also laid out some ground rules, like how he is no longer in charge and shit like that.” He pauses, rubbing his face with his hands. “What’s wrong with me, Strange? Why do I just give in so easily? Why the hell am I such a pushover?”

****

“You’re not a pushover, Tony,” Stephen lays a hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezes. “You’re anything but a pushover. You did something awesome today, and that was standing up for yourself. You gave him some leeway, and that’s fine too. Did he accept your rules?”

****

“Yes.”

****

Stephen snorts, “That’s surprising, for once.”

****

That causes a chuckle to escape from Tony. “I know, right?” He removes his hands and stares up at Stephen. “Thank you. Seriously. I knew coming to you for everything would help me out in the long run.”

****

Another blush appears on Stephen’s face. “You’re welcome. I always enjoy helping out the egotistical Tony Stark with his issues that he can’t seem to fix but is too arrogant to admit it.”

****

“Oh,” Tony rolls his eyes. “Like you’re any better.”

****

“But seriously,” Stephen clears his throat. “You’re welcome. I’ll always help you.”

****

“Thanks, I just…” Tony sucks in his breath and his eyes soften. “What is it with me that makes people...not like me? And don’t say my personality, everyone knows that’s just a persona I put up, ‘cause I’m a total softie, really.”

****

“I don’t know,” Stephen shrugs. “I don’t know why people don’t like you, or continuously take advantage of you. It breaks my heart, really, because I think you’re a good guy who does a lot of selfless things. I wish more people could see that, I really do.”

****

“Go on,” Tony tilts his head and smirks. “I’m actually enjoying this.”

****

Stephen rolls his eyes. “You’re something, I swear.”

****

“Aw, come on, you’re on a roll, don’t stop now!”

****

Stephen smiles and continues. “Well, you obviously dedicate your life to being a hero, and that’s most definitely commendable. Not to mention you act as a wonderful mentor towards Peter, ensuring his safety while guiding him through the dangers that is heroism. You’re intellectual, hilarious, and you’re generous as well. Not to mention handsome, kind, and -”

****

“Hold on, you think I’m handsome?”

****

Stephen feels his face heat up again. God damnit. “Well, yes. They don’t call you a playboy for nothing, Tony.”

****

Tony smirks, “I’m not asking what  _ they _ think, I’m asking you.”

****

“How did we get on this topic?” Stephen scoffs.

****

“I like to fuel my own ego. Now answer the question.”

****

“Fine,” Stephen bites his lip. “Yes, I think you’re attractive. I like you, a lot, actually.”

****

“Hm, well that goes both ways, then.” Tony shrugs and flashes a smile. Stephen blinks, taken aback.

****

“What?”

****

“Well, what, do you think I would waste my time knocking at your door if I wasn’t the slightest bit into you?” Tony laughs, so carefree, as if this conversation isn’t  _ the _ most terrifying thing. “I was always hoping that you’d return my feelings, but you were always so...enclosed, you know? Like you kept that to yourself. So I figured that I’d keep up the flirtatious act and test the waters, but I’d never got that confirmation from you...well, until now.”

****

Stephen lets out a chuckle. “I guess I was always in denial. In fact, I didn’t even realize my feelings until this morning, when Wong brought it up.”

****

“Wong knew? Damn, Steph, how oblivious are you?”

****

“When it comes to relationships, well, let’s just say I’m not a prime example of good ones.” Stephen shrugs, and that causes Tony to laugh.

****

“Neither am I. So we’re in the same boat, then. Cool,” he smiles. “Well, I like you a lot as well. You’ve been intriguing since Titan, when you gave up that stone. I wanted to know you more. And the more I got to know, the more I felt this pull towards you. I wanted to talk to you, I wanted to hear your stories. And you always listened to me when I rambled on about Steve, which some people would just brush off. We’re evenly matched in chess. You respected my boundaries too, and well, that’s just irresistible. But most of all, you match my quips. People tend to brush off my sarcasm and ignore my snarky remarks. But you,” Tony’s smile turns into a grin. “You return them with an equal amount, and I  _ love _ it. It provides this banter, this way of entertainment. So thanks for making conversations less dull.” He walks closer to Stephen and grabs his hands, pulling one up towards his face and pressing a gentle kiss to one of the scarred knuckles. “These hands, too, always intriguing.”

****

Stephen’s blush is fairly noticeable and he sucks in his breath. “You’re...something.”

****

“Am I?” Tony smirks as his hands slide up Stephen’s arms and reaches his shoulders. “You know, I’m glad I talked to Steve and got that whole thing off of my chest. Now I can stop freaking out about that and start thinking about other things.”

****

“Like?”

****

“Like how I so desperately want to kiss you right now.”

****

Stephen smirks, his hands shakily latching onto Tony’s hips. “What’s stopping you?”

****

Tony leans forward and presses a kiss onto him, tilting his head to get a better angle. Stephen leans down and gently moves his lips in rhythm with Tony’s. It’s wonderful and pure and he can taste a hint of coffee. Tony’s hands glide up towards Stephen’s neck and face, his thumbs swiping along Stephen’s cheekbones. Stephen deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue through Tony’s lips and tightening his grip on Tony’s hips, pulling him closer.

****

Tony breaks away and continues to swipe his thumbs against the prominent bones of Stephen’s cheek. “Nice. I really wanted to do that.”

****

Stephen chuckles. “Did you now?”

****

“Hey, remember when I offered to pay for the therapy sessions you gave me?”

****

“Yeah, and I told you that they weren’t sessions and there’s no need to pay me.” Stephen hums, amused.

****

“Yeah, well,” Tony leans in close to Stephen’s ear and drops his voice. “How about I don’t pay you in money, but well…”

****

A shudder runs through Stephen. “You’re bad,” is all he says.

****

“Mm, I like to think I’m quite good. Talented, even,” Tony teases, a twinkle in his eye as he pulls back. “Think about it.”

****

“Oh I will, trust me on that.” Stephen says before sliding their mouths together, one hand placed on the small of Tony’s back and the other traveling upwards into his hair. Tony responds with great enthusiasm, pressing his full body against Stephen’s. He pauses and pulls away for a brief moment. “Wow, you’re very convincing.”

****

“Mhm,” Tony murmurs against Stephen’s lips. “Checkmate, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> also, no, I do not hate steve rogers.
> 
> kudos and comments are so very appreciated! i really thrive off of comments and i love you all so much.
> 
> check me out on [twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/starkologies)  
> check me out on [tumblr.](https://ironstrangepls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
